


These Violent Delights (Have Violent Ends)

by Thejoysofcreativity



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, hurt comfort, nightmare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejoysofcreativity/pseuds/Thejoysofcreativity
Summary: "When they get together, Hawk is sure all their problems are solved.Curled up in bed during one of their weekly sleepovers, he discovers he’s wrong."Set after the S3 finale.Title from Romeo and Juliet
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	These Violent Delights (Have Violent Ends)

After the fight at Miyagi-Do, Hawk and Demetri finally sit down and sort out all their crap. There’s a bit of yelling, a lot of crying and eventually they start spending time together as they used to. (Well, not entirely, but enough.)

When they get together, Hawk is sure all their problems are solved.

Curled up in bed during one of their weekly sleepovers, he discovers he’s wrong.

He’s woken up by a cry from Demetri, who is lying next to him.

His boyfriend is almost hyperventilating, with tears streaming down his face. Hawk reaches out to wake him up and comfort him, but what comes out of Demetri’s mouth next makes him freeze.

“Eli- stop! Let me go!”

Ice runs through his veins, and he knows the last thing Demetri must need right now is to wake up and see Hawk’s face. So he turns over and tries to drown out the crying.

“Let me go! I’ll go! I won’t fight anymore, let me go!” Demetri begs, and what he must be seeing dawns on Hawk like someone’s just punched him in the face.

Hawk, when he broke his arm. Something pulls in his stomach like he’s going to puke.

“Let me go! I’m sorry!  _ Please!” _ Demetri lets out one more scream and bolts upright in the bed.

He feels Demetri reach up to try and muffle his sobs with his hand. Hawk’s heart twists at Demetri’s cries, and he has to clench his fists to stop himself from reaching over and holding him.

It’s not like he assumed Demetri was  _ completely _ past everything- 

Except, well, he had. 

He’d tried to be so careful with Demetri to the point where his now boyfriend had snapped and demanded he stop treating him like a china doll. So Hawk had decided that Demetri was fine, and never actually asked him about it.

Demetri cries for a few more heart-wrenching minutes, then lies back down. Hawk listens to his boyfriend try to calm his breathing down. Eventually, Demetri reaches over and holds Hawk tightly. He feels the dampness of tears on Demetri’s cheek, and he pretends to sleepily settle snugly into Demetri’s arms.

In the morning, Demetri says nothing about his nightmare, not even when they’re at the breakfast table and Hawk tries to subtly inquire about it.

“Did you sleep okay?” He asks, face nonchalant like he’s making small talk.

Demetri doesn’t even hesitate. “Yeah, fine, you?” Hawk wonders when Demetri got so good at lying.

“Yeah, the same, like a baby,” he mumbles, pouring himself some more juice.

And if it hadn’t happened again, he maybe would have left it there, never to be brought up again.

A few weeks later, they’re having another sleepover, curled up together, when Demetri starts thrashing in Hawk’s arms.

“No, no, let me go! Stop! Please!” He begs.

Hawk moves his arm from over Demetri’s waist, letting him move if he needs. He contemplates waking his boyfriend up, but feels like he’d panic even more.

What would Hawk even say to Demetri if he woke him? “Sorry I broke your arm and traumatized you, still love me?”

He lies there as Demetri turns over, still twisting and turning. Hawk tries to avoid his boyfriend’s flailing limbs, and it’s honestly not too hard, all things considered. Thankfully Demetri doesn’t hit too hard anyway. Hawk’s sure he would be horrified if there were bruises.

Demetri wakes up with a gasp, throwing his arms in the air as if to block a hit.

Hawk’s heart twists so badly that he forgets to pretend to be asleep.

Demetri’s eyes meet his in horror. “Oh god.” He sobs, putting his hand across his mouth. 

Hawk slowly gets up out of the bed, walking backwards and holding his arms up in surrender. He’s careful not to make any quick movements. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I’m not him anymore. I love you,” he recites, trying to say something that will comfort his boyfriend.

Demetri just stares at him, tears still spilling down his face.

Hawk kneels on the ground, arms still up, trying to make himself as unthreatening as possible. “What do you need, darling? If you need me to leave, I’ll go, tell your mom I was feeling sick or something.”

Demetri shakes his head so Hawk stays where he is, waiting for him to say what exactly he needs.

Eventually, Demetri calms himself down enough to speak. “Let me hold you,  _ please.” _ He holds out his arms desperately, and Hawk doesn’t have to be told twice.

He slowly walks back to the bed, sliding down on the mattress and into Demetri’s arms. 

“Don’t leave me. If you left me, I’d die, really. I can’t live without you again,” Demetri cries, running a hand over Hawk’s hair.

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” Hawk promises as Demetri clings to him. “You’ll never have to live without me again, I swear.”

Demetri pulls back, putting his hand on Hawk’s face. He presses a kiss to Hawk’s lips, almost desperately. Hawk responds in kind, sliding a hand under Demetri’s jaw.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hawk murmurs, kissing him again. “I’m yours, before everything else, before karate or the dojo or our friends, I’m  _ yours. _ You come first,  _ always.” _

Demetri lets out another little sob and pulls them backwards, wrapping his arms around Hawk. 

Hawk settles on Demetri’s chest and tucks his head by his boyfriend's ear. He whispers sweet nothings until he feels Demetri fall back asleep.


End file.
